Talk:BFB 12/@comment-34923486-20180627201901
Battle for Coiny Island - Episode 4 Cash Coiny - Soooo, Sneperiak. How's it going? Sneperiak - I'm on the BFDI wiki. Cash Coiny - What are you doing on there? Sneperiak - Honestly, who cares? Silver Coiny - Snep! Stop being such a jerk! Gold Coiny - Oh, funny, because the only person I see being a jerk is you, you silver imbecile! Silver Coiny - GET OVER HERE I'M GONNA SLAP THRE GOLD OUTTA YOU!!!!! Coiny Speaker Box - Geez can you all calm your cheeks? It's Cake at Stake time anyways. Silver Coiny - I'll calm your cheeks! CSB - Yeah yeah whatever. We got 10 votes this time, less than last time. Nickel - Well, I just know that means this show is going to get smaller until it fails and nobody votes anymore! CSB - Ughhh, shut up! Moving on...Win Token and Gratitude Token, you are both safe with 0 votes. Here's your cake. It's an ice cream cake. Gratitude Token - Yay! Win Token - Yes! CSB - Also safe with 0 votes are Cash Coiny, Coiny, and Sneperiak. Sneperiak - I knew I would be safe since today is my birthday! And I get ice cream cake? This birthday is awesome! CSB - The rest of you all got at least one vote, but the people safe with only 1 vote are Robot Coiny, Nickel, and Silver Coiny! Silver Coiny - Ha ha! Take that Gold Coiny! CSB - Our final 2 are Coiny Jr. and Ice Coiny. Fire Coiny - I hope Ice Coiny leaves! He's my opposite and I hate him! Ice Coiny - Shut it, Firey lover! Fire Coiny - I HATE FIREY WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? CSB - And the last person safe is....Ice Coiny with only 2 votes! Coiny Jr. leaves because of his whopping 5 votes. Fire Coiny - Darn. Coiny Jr. - Awww. I was hoping to make it far. But I just have one last question. CSB - What is it? Coiny Jr. - Who's my mom? CSB - Aaannd to the TCC you go. Coiny Jr. gets heccing flung to the TCC. While Coiny Jr. was adorable, he had the same issue as Firey Jr: he was just a small clone of Coiny. Fans didn't like this, and just chose to eliminate him. Postpone Token - Hey there, Real Life Coiny. Who do ya think's gonna win the randomizer? Real Life Coiny - I don't know. I just wonder what this randomizer thing is... Negative Coiny - Honestly, idiots, who cares? It's not like we get to decide. Shadow Coiny - Yeah! I agree with Neggy! Negative Coiny - Don't call me Neggy! *slaps the hecc out of Shadow Coiny* Shadow Coiny - Geez, Needle much, Neggy? *gets slapped* CSB - The results are in. The Yay Team is UFE again, twice in a row, can you believe that? Win Token - No way! We should have won! Negative Coiny - Like I said, it's random. CSB - Vote for a Yayer to leave BFCI. Tpye A to eliminate Coiny Type B to eliminate Nickel Type C to eliminate Win Token Type D to eliminate Gratitude Token Tpye E to eliminate Robot Coiny Type F to eliminate Silver Coiny Type G to eliminate Ice Coiny Type H to eliminate Sneperiak Type I to eliminate Cash Coiny